


Happiest Years

by sparkandwolf (thatnerdemryn)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, Dancing in the Rain, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/pseuds/sparkandwolf
Summary: For the first time in their five years of dating, Derek somehow convinced his fiancé to give him the reigns. He had everything scheduled down to the minute, the entire day planned to absolute perfection, with the exception of one tiny little problem.Rain. Thunder. Lightning. Wind.So, four problems really because when has Derek ever been lucky enough to have just one thing to go wrong?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 120





	Happiest Years

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [seik_o](https://seik-o.tumblr.com/) for this wonderful prompt. This turned out entirely softer than expected but I couldn't help myself. ♥️
> 
> I wrote this fic while listening to [Happiest Year by Jaymes Young](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUWswKax2wE). Title is also from this beautiful song.

Derek wanted their anniversary to be perfect. Every year, Stiles came up with an elaborate plan to romance the hell out of him, and for the first time in their five years of dating, Derek somehow convinced his fiancé to give him the reigns. He had everything scheduled down to the minute, the entire day planned to absolute perfection, with the exception of one tiny little problem. 

Rain. Thunder. Lightning. Wind. 

So, four problems really because when has Derek ever been lucky enough to have just one thing to go wrong? He watched from his Camaro as the rain extinguished the circle of candles he had set up in the sand and the wind blew away the tablecloth expertly draped over the wooden table it had taken three people to settle. He slammed his head on the steering wheel, the honk of the horn waking his sleeping partner with a jolt. 

“Derek, what--” Stiles gasped as he looked at the beach and surprise flooded through Derek as a bright smile overtook his face. He reached over and squeezed Derek’s thigh with a tight grip, practically bouncing in his seat. 

“It’s a disaster, Stiles, you don’t have to prete--” Stiles launched himself over the center console so that he could press his lips against Derek’s. It was uncoordinated and sloppy, but so full of emotion that Derek had to kiss him back with just as much affection. When he pulled away and leaned over to open the door, Derek grabbed at his jacket and pulled him back. 

“Hey! What are you doing?” Stiles asked with a pout. Derek gestured outside where the thunder was rumbling, lightning was illuminating the sky, and rain was soaking everything in its path. Stiles seemed unconcerned as he shrugged his shoulders. “You think you’re getting out of this date because of a little water?” Stiles challenged with a scoff. “We’ve been through Hell together, Derek, a little rain won’t kill us.” 

“The lightning might,” Derek countered with a raise of his eyebrows. 

“There’s only a 0.033% chance of being struck by lightning, Der.” Stiles argued, reaching for the handle again. Derek locked the door before he could exit which earned a glare from Stiles. 

“There’s a 0% chance that werewolves are real, too,” Derek retorted. Stiles stuck out his tongue and before Derek could stop him, unlocked the door and ran out into the rain. Derek threw his head back against the seat with a groan before begrudgingly opening his own door and following his fiancé with quick feet. 

“You know,” Stiles shouted over the boom of thunder, “this reminds me of our first date.” Derek couldn’t help but laugh as he reached Stiles, attempting to grab his hand to lead him back to the warmth and dryness of the car. Stiles was too fast, though, and maneuvered around the table, placing his palms flat on it in challenge. 

Derek rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. “You mean the first date that I do  _ not _ count as our first date?” Derek said with a small smile on his lips. 

“If there’s a kiss at the end of it, it’s a date, Derek. Scott said so!” Derek tried to reach over the table to Stiles, but he ran a few feet away toward the water, holding his arms out and throwing his head back as he twirled. 

“You were almost dead, Stiles, I hardly think that counts,” Derek shouted through another crash of thunder. Lightning lit up the sky once more and Derek saw every detail of Stiles’ face in a new light, one that he wanted ingrained in his memory forever. 

Although he would vehemently deny that day was their first date, he couldn’t deny that was the day he realized he loved Stiles. Just the thought of him being injured enough to need Melissa to nurse him back to life had his heart thumping out of his chest. He remembered that day too clearly. He was done ignoring the feelings he had for Stiles and couldn’t hold himself back from finally kissing Stiles in relief that he was okay. 

“If that doesn’t count, then a majority of our dates weren’t real. Which means this is probably only our fifth date,” Stiles retorted, sticking his tongue out as Derek walked over to him. He swiped a hand across his face to get rid of the rainwater, but the smile never left. Derek admired that the most about Stiles; how no matter the circumstance, he would always find a reason to smile, a reason to be happy they were together. 

“Well, if we’ve only had five dates, then I guess I can just take that ring off of your finger,” Derek teased as he grabbed onto Stiles’ hand and pulled them flush together. Stiles struggled for a moment, laughter reverberating louder than any thunder could, as he clutched his hand to his chest. 

“Over my cold, dead, body, Hale!” He shouted, peering up at Derek through long, soaked eyelashes. Derek felt like the breath was knocked out of his lungs at the sight. Stiles, standing in front of him, so carefree and happy to be celebrating their anniversary, it was too much for Derek. It had been five years and Stiles could still have Derek’s stomach fluttering with just a grin. 

“I love you,” Derek said honestly, shaking his head in disbelief. Stiles’ face softened, his face darkening in a blush as he pushed Derek’s hair off of his forehead, smoothing it back with the rain. 

“Dance with me,” Stiles requested, stepping far enough away to hold his hands out for Derek to take. Derek furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the sky hoping that the rain may show signs of stopping. When he looked back down, Stiles was gone. Derek turned abruptly as he heard a very familiar song start playing from the Camaro. 

“It was my job to romance  _ you _ ,” Derek said as Stiles approached him and wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck. Derek slid his arms around Stiles’ waist, pulling him as close as he possibly could, knowing that it would never be close enough. Stiles looked up at him, that beautiful smile still on his face as they swayed slowly. 

“You planned an entire night for me, Derek. I can’t think of a time that you put this much effort into something so…” Stiles trailed off, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Derek’s neck. “I know you don’t necessarily like celebrating such mundane moments like this.” Before Derek could argue, Stiles tugged at a few strands and shot him a glare. 

“Five years is a long time,” Derek said instead, leaning down to place a soft kiss against Stiles’ damp forehead. He rested his own where his lips had brushed and closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of the rain, the ocean, and the comforting scent of Stiles, of home. 

“Did you ever think we would get here?” Stiles whispered, barely audible over a crash of the thunder. Derek chuckled and shook his head, sliding a hand up Stiles’ side before cupping his jaw in his hand. 

“I hoped we would. I was in love with you for so long, Stiles.” Stiles blushed and tried to look away, but Derek held his face still as the lightning illuminated Stiles’ caramel eyes, so full of love that Derek felt his own prickle with tears. “I know I’ve told you this a million times, but-- Stiles, you were the first person in my life to give me peace, to, to give me everything I ever wanted without asking for anything in return. You’re the most selfless and kind person I’ve ever met and somehow, someway, you love me back.” Derek said with a laugh, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. 

“Derek--” Stiles started, but Derek cut him off with another soft press of lips, wet with what Derek couldn’t be sure was rain or his own tears. 

“No, you got your chance when you proposed, now it’s my turn,” Derek said with no heat in his voice. Stiles nodded up at him, his own eyes reddening with unshed tears. “When I first met you, I had no idea how important you would be to me. I thought you were just a dumb, incorrigible human who wanted a change of pace and decided running with werewolves was the way to do it.” Stiles laughed and pressed his head into Derek’s shoulder, placing a light kiss on the soaked fabric of Derek’s shirt. 

“But then I realized that you’re just loyal, to an almost fault, and you care  _ so much _ for other people, in an unmatchable way. You have these people in your life and once they’re yours, they’re yours forever. I am grateful every single day that you chose me, that I get to be one of those people. I don’t know that I can ever thank you enough for how happy you make me. I can’t imagine waking up to an empty bed, coming home to a silent house, falling asleep without your open-mouthed snores.”

“Hey, I don’t--!” Derek slid his hand to the back of Stiles’ neck and pushed it back into his shoulder, knowing that if he looked into Stiles’ eyes, he would never be able to finish his declaration. If he couldn’t have the romantic date he had planned, he would at least let Stiles know just how important he was. 

“I love you more than anything in the world, Stiles. You changed the way I look at life and shaped my future to something I can’t help but look forward to. So,” Derek took a deep breath, “I know this night isn’t exactly what either of us expected, but isn’t that just what our life is? You threw so many curveballs into my life and provided me with so many surprises that slow dancing in the rain seems inconsequential. But the thing is, no moment with you is insignificant. Every single second spent with you are the best moments of my life.” Derek felt Stiles pull back and watched the tears bubble from his eyes as he peered up at Derek, holding his face so delicately in his hands. 

“Who knew Derek Hale was such a sap,” Stiles joked. Derek knew Stiles well enough to know when his jokes masked his emotion and that was one of those times. Derek shook his head and pressed their foreheads together once more, holding onto Stiles like he would fly away in the wind if he were to let go. 

“Thank you for the happiest years of my life, Stiles,” Derek finished, gazing into Stiles’ eyes and hoping he could see the sincerity in them. Stiles nodded slowly and for what might have been the first time in their lives together, had nothing to add. 

Derek wasn’t sure how long they stood on the beach with the rain pouring around them, the thunder roaring above them, too wrapped up in each other to care about their surroundings. They were happy, as they always were when they were together, and Derek let himself remember that was all that really mattered. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading!! I hope you enjoyed the fluff as much as I did :D
> 
> I have a [Tumblr](https://sparkandwolf.tumblr.com) specifically for my Sterek obsession so feel free to follow it for updates and snippets and other Sterek content and use my ask to send me prompts, coda ideas, or just scream with me about Sterek. 
> 
> Also, feel free to follow my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/thatnerdemilyj) and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Please, please, please let me know your thought in the comments and leave kudos if you enjoyed it!


End file.
